kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мини-Альбом Сейрин
Мини-Альбом Сейрин - мини CD альбом, песни которого исполняют сейю персонажей Старшей Школы Сейрин из Аниме сериала "Баскетбол Куроко". В диск входят пять песен. Трек-лист #''Challenger Spirit'' Файл:Challenger Spirit - Huyga & Izuki.ogg #''Rise Up Together!!'' Файл:Rise Up Together - Kuroko, Kagami, Koganei & Mitobe.ogg #''Unsung☆Regulars'' Файл:Unsung Regulars - Koganei & Tsuchida.ogg #''Until a Future When We’ve Forgotten That Day'' Файл:Ano hi Wasureta Mirai Made - Hyuga, Kiyoshi & Riko.ogg #''Seirin One-One Strife'' Файл:Seirin One-One Soudouki - Kuroko, Kagami & Tetsuya 2.ogg Слова Challenger Spirit = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий ХЬЮГА ИЗУКИ ДУЭТ - Английский = Everyone who’s standing here has honed his skills to make it this far But we’re still aiming ever higher If we step back and look at the big picture It’s clear we’ve made progress We’re surrounded by teammates we can count on Our regrets? We’ve overcome them / That’s our will as senpai They’ve exceeded our expectations and risen to the challenge For our sake We are the challengers / Let’s never forget that Remembering that fact has helped us grow stronger Just like a dream, it seemed so distant But somehow, we could believe In the future we see with this team Facing off and bringing out the best in my team And understanding my own unique skills Taking advantage of the entirety of the court To run the right plays and ensure I don’t break the flow I put my heart on the line with every shot I take We shook off the mood of surrender / After embarking on this journey We gained strength greater than we had ever imagined Ain’t that right? To this day, we’re still the challengers Because our real debut starts now Since we’ve grown stronger, we can try that much harder Today seemed so far away / Still, we know we’ve got a long way to go And that’s thanks to our teammates Izuki: Hyuuga! the ball Hyuuga: Alright! a basket Izuki: Nice shot! Looks like you upped your game again. Hyuuga: Hm? Yeah, I guess. Izuki: Huh? Hyuuga: Nothing. I just thought you were gonna say something stupid again. Izuki: Maybe along the lines of: A shunted pass from Izuki Shun that shunned that ball right to the basket! That’s a great one! Hyuuga: Yep, that’s so damn annoying! C’mon, pass! Izuki: What the heck? You’re the one who brought it up. Banning banter, are you?! Oh, this is it! Hyuuga: Shut it! We are the challengers / Let’s never forget that Remembering that fact has helped us grow stronger Just like a dream, it seemed so distant But somehow, we could believe In the future we see with this team In the future we swore on the roof }} |-| Challenger Spirit = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КУРОКО КАГАМИ КАГАМИ и КУРОКО КОГОНЕИ УНИСОН - Английский = Even if we’re the underdogs, we never consider giving up For we carry the same resolve in our hearts Koganei: The bench is getting stoked! Koganei: We’re ready any time! I’ve got this / Hey, are you ready to rock? I’ve already got my voltage cranked to the MAX I’m so psyched to play I couldn’t sleep a wink But that’s nothing new / Just you wait Everything begins anew in the morning Rise up together!! Rise up together!! I’m going in for a slam dunk right now Rise up together!! Rise up together!! It’s a dramatic declaration of war For sure, For sure, For sure, For sure! Whether on the court or on the bench When we’re all together, we are the team’s best members Our trusty teammates are always ready on standby Now it’s time for a dashing member change / Yeah Here we go, Seirin’s number 6 / Ha ha The mood maker’s in the building Leave it to me / I’ve got a job to do I’ll show you the rock-solid will of a first-class Jack of all trades My accuracy might be average, but I’ll make this shot without fail Our teammates are always ready on standby Rise up together!! Rise up together!! Find a killer play style that’s all your own Rise up together!! Rise up together!! With everyone standing strong beside you For sure, For sure, For sure, For sure! Koganei: panting Wanna say that again? I’m just gettin’ started—! Kuroko: Koganei-senpai. Koganei: Huh? Kuroko: Are you alright? Koganei: ‘Course I am! Rise up! Koganei: Kurokooooo—!! Kuroko: Koganei-senpai! You look like you’re having fun. Koganei: Kagamiiiii—!! Kagami: Rise up! …oh, crap! He took that shot?! Shit! Kagami, Koganei, and Kuroko: Make some noise—!! Rise up together!! Rise up together!! I’m going in for a slam dunk right now Rise up together!! Rise up together!! It’s a dramatic declaration of war Rise up together!! Rise up together!! Find a killer play style that’s all your own Rise up together!! Rise up together!! With everyone standing strong beside you For sure, For sure, For sure, For sure! Koganei: We’re Seirin’s best members! Right, Mitobe? Mitobe: …(nods) Koganei: Rise up! Thank you! Kagami: Yeah—! }} |-| Unsung ☆ Regulars = Сатоши Тсучида (Иноуе Гоу) и Шинджи Коганеи (Эгучи Такуа) - Английский = I’m Tsuchida, a second year / I’m Koganei; same goes for me We’re the Seirin basketball club’s / Yes! Unsung regulars / Wow! Three, two, one / TIP-OFF!! Na na na… You think we stand out less than that “shadow” kouhai of ours? NO, NO Despite my looks, I have a girlfriend I’m also on the broadcasting committee Presence is all relative They stand out so much that we look plain in comparison Yes, yes, yes / There’s no way around it That’s just how the roster works No matter what anyone thinks, it’s not that big a deal I should just be myself: A reliable senpai A caring senpai / A cheerful senpai Hip, hip, hooray! Whoa (whoa) / I say we put some swagger in our step (Hey!) And hold our heads high Whoa (whoa) / We’re doing our part (Hey!) to support Seirin, too There, we said it / We went and said it (Hey!) We’re always true to our word Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) / That goes without saying (Alright!) Let’s amp up our motivation Just leave it to us / Yes! The unsung regulars / Wow! Na na na… Practice may be incredibly intense But we’re clearly making progress Yes, yes, yes / There’s no way around it A famous trainer’s gotta be world class What kind of athletes will we become? You’ll have to wait and see We should just be ourselves / Thank you, airheaded self Thank you for the cheers / Thank you, springtime of life Hip, hip, hooray! Whoa (whoa) / I say we bring some enthusiasm (Hey!) To after-school practice Whoa (whoa) / We’re both always ready (Hey!) To give a rousing pep talk There, we said it / We went and said it (Hey!) Time to put your money where your mouth is Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) / Give it all we’ve got? (You got it!) Getting serious is fundamental We’re their role models / Yes! So our assist skills are on the up-and-up / Wow! Koganei: Damn—! We’re really rising through the ranks, huh, Tsucchi?! Tsuchida: It’s almost time to sub in, so… Okay…send! Koganei: Hey! Tsucchi! Don’t tell me you’re violating the sanctity of the bench to send a message to your girlfriend! Wait, your girlfriend’s here?! Are you serious?! Tsuchida: Koga, calm down! There, there… It’ll be alright… Koganei: Shut up! I—! You know, I—! Tsuchida: Just spit it out! Koganei: I REALLY WANNA PLAY BASKETBALL—!! Tsuchida: Why are you so excited?! I’ll be the best me I can be / I love basketball I love Seirin / I love this team I love all my teammates / Three cheers for youth Hip, hip, hooray! Whoa (whoa) / I say we put some swagger in our step (Hey!) And hold our heads high Whoa (whoa) / We’re doing our part (Hey!) to support Seirin, too There, we said it / We went and said it (Hey!) We’re always true to our word Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) / That goes without saying (Alright!) Let’s amp up our motivation Just leave it to us / Yes! The unsung regulars / Wow! Na na na… Koganei: …hey, Tsucchi. Tsuchida: What is it? Koganei: Would it be alright…for me to call you “Tsucchin”?! Tsuchida: Why would you do that?! Koganei: No good reason! I’m anti-rationality! Because youth is so irrational—!! Tsuchida: …um, what’s the matter, Koga? Koganei: Waaah! Tsuchida: Koga— Koganei: I WANNA LIVE MY SPRINGTIME OF LIFE—!! Tsuchida: Ko-KOGAAAA—!! We’re the unsung regulars / Wow! }} |-| Seirin One-One Strife = Расшифровка для Ромадзи и Английской версий КУРОКО КАГАМИ ДУЭТ - Английский = We’d like to introduce our new member, Seirin’s own number 16 Whether running or cheering, he’s a cheerful mood maker On sunny days and on rainy days, too He’s a calming, soothing presence It’s nice to meet all of you / We’re pleased to make your acquaintance Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 2 Stop it! Cut it out! Don’t come any closer! You bastard, why you—! Hey, you’re doing that on purpose! I swear, I really can’t handle dogs! …alright? Ah, don’t start with the puppy eyes—I can’t! I can’t! I can’t! Now, don’t say that / We should start from “hello” Here, Nigou, I’d like you to meet Kagami-kun Despite his looks, he’s a pretty nice guy, you know? “You know?”, my ass! C’mon, gimme a break! I think I sense a compromise Let’s try to communicate! He’s the long-awaited newcomer / Our blue-eyed number 16 When he’s cheering in the stands, he’s a vital mood maker To our training camps and to our games, too We often bring him along If you have the honor of meeting him, please give him your best Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 2 Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof woof! I guess I might be starting to get used to him / I see I get it, already! But one step at a time, ‘kay? It’s not like it’s gonna happen overnight I might be getting cold feet, so let’s just wait and see— Now, don’t say that / Let’s move on to the next step Here, Nigou, why don’t you and Kagami-kun Try getting close for a little skinship “Skinship”, like hell! You’ll pay for this! Building a physical connection is important Let’s start the recreation! He’s already like one of our teammates / Seirin’s own number 16 Whether running or cheering, he’s a cheerful mood maker On sunny days and on rainy days, too He’s a calming, soothing presence It’s nice to meet all of you / We’re pleased to make your acquaintance You all spoil Nigou too much / B-besides, it’s not like I’m scared of him! I mean, first off, he makes way too much noise That’s the real problem! But Kagami-kun, a man can’t go back on his word… Kuroko: Kagami-kun, if you keep avoiding Nigou, he’s going to start feeling lonely. whines Kagami: I’m doing my best, here, thank you very much! Kuroko: I see… But you’re coming off as very cold and unfriendly, you know… Kagami: I don’t wanna hear it! When I was growing up in America, I got bitten by this humongous dog! No joke! Kuroko: Right… But Nigou would never do something like that, so… barks Kagami: Ack! C’mon, I mean, he’s so freakin’ loud—! Kuroko: You just need to get to know each other better, and then— “And then” what?! C’mon, gimme a break! I think I sense a compromise Let’s try to communicate! He’s the long-awaited newcomer / Our blue-eyed number 16 When he’s cheering in the stands, he’s a vital mood maker To our training camps and to our games, too We often bring him along If you have the honor of meeting him, please give him your best Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 6 Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof woof! I know things will work out Kagami: Aaaahh—! I told you not to come any closer! See? Nigou is agreeing with me Kagami: Huh? … The only thing he’s saying is, “Woof!” I know you’ll be the best of friends soon Kagami: Yeah? And how d’ya figure that?! It’ll be just fine Kagami: Dammit! Alright, fine! I get it, already! }} Интересные факты *Даже при том, что персонаж Митобе не имеет сейю и в сериях он не разговаривает, он указан как один из исполнителей в песни "Rise Up Together!!", где также не слышно его голоса. *Являясь баскетболистами клуба, Коки Фурихата, Коичи Кавахара и Хироши Фукуда не указаны в исполнителях альбома. Ссылки Навигация en:Seirin Mini Album Категория:Музыка Категория:Мини-альбом серия Категория:Требуется Перевод